As a known electronic device (e.g., portable telephone), there is one having a main body part including a ten-key, a microphone, and the like, a sub-body part including a liquid crystal display, a speaker, and the like, and a slide mechanism that slides the sub-body part relative to the main body part. With this electronic device, the sub-body part, which is coupled to the main body part by way of the slide mechanism, is slid relative to the main body part. Thereby, the speaker can be positioned toward an ear of the user, the microphone can be positioned toward a mouth or the vicinity of a chin of the user, or the ten-key can be exposed and juxtaposed with a display.
A slide mechanism used for this type of electronic device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The slide mechanism disclosed in Patent Document I includes a torsion spring having one end rotatably coupled to a main body part and another end rotatably coupled to a sub-body part. An urging force of the torsion spring applies a force reacting against the user's operation during a first half of sliding and applies a force that supports the user's operation during a second half of the sliding.